What's In A Name?
by iBelieveInAngels
Summary: That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet, but a baby's name is something that needs careful consideration. "You would name your kid after me?" "Well, yeah. You're my best friend."


Yet another birthday present for my little sis, AngelsFireNIce. I had a lot of fun writing this one, because Spiritshipping is my FAVORITE of all the GX pairings.

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, The quote in the summary (from Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare), or any of the characters in this story. Except maybe Lucky.**

* * *

What's in a Name?

"What the… did I hear that right?"

Jaden covered a snigger with a cough and glanced over at Jesse. "Yeah, his name really is Lucky Chance."

Jesse bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing, although in all reality it wasn't funny. "Poor guy, that must have been a tough name to take on the playground."

Jaden gave Jesse a blank look. Jesse said a lot of things that he didn't really get, and this was one of them, but he let it slide.

The two of them were standing on the uppermost deck of the duel arena, where the first year students were having their practical duel exams. The Ra Yellow student who had just been called up was the boy in question- Lucky Chance- whose name was probably as infamous at Duel Academy as that of Jaden Yuki, Zane Truesdale, and Alexis Rhodes.

Jesse shook his head again. "Wow. What were his parents thinking? Seriously, I would never give my kid a name like that!'

Hearing Jesse talk about kids made Jaden's stomach jerk in a way that was slowly becoming familiar to him, especially where Jesse was concerned. Jaden had a sneaking suspicion that he knew why, but again he choose to ignore it for the time being.

"So what would you name your kids?" Jaden asked in what he hoped was a casual voice. He had no reason to be nervous- it was a perfectly logical question… true he'd never asked anyone else, but Jesse had opened this can of worms (the meaning of this was something Jesse himself had taught Jaden just the other day), so it was all his fault that Jaden was curious now!

Jesse leaned on the balcony railing and rested his chin in his right hand. He hadn't given much serious thought to what he'd name his kids- for Pete's sake, he wasn't even dating anybody! But still, he had a few name in mind…

"Well, I kinda like Julia for a girl."

Jaden smirked. "Wow, I wonder why? Julia, Jewel, _Gem…_" here he nudged Jesse's arm. In retaliation, Jesse dug his elbow into Jaden's ribs.

"Ack! You meanie!" Jaden cried, rubbing the spot where he knew a bruise would be showing up soon.

Jesse stuck his tongue out. "Cry baby," he taunted playfully.

An explosion from the arena caught their attention and the turned around in time to watch Lucky Chance win his duel.

"Huh. I wonder if his name had anything to do with that…"

"Jaden, that's just mean."

They stood in silence for another moment before Jesse turned to Jaden and asked in what he hoped was a casual tone, "So what would you name your kids?" It was a perfectly logical question- after all, Jaden had asked him first! It was only natural for Jesse to be curious…

Jaden shrugged. "Well I haven't thought about first names, but I have thought about middle names."

"Oh yeah? What were you thinking?"

A smile. "Oh I don't know, maybe… Syrus, Alexis, Chazz, Blair, Tyranno, Atticus…" He paused for a half of a second. "Jesse."

At first Jesse thought that Jaden was just trying to get his attention, but then he realized what his friend had meant. "You would name your kid after me?"

Jaden turned with his signature grin on his face. "Of course! You're my best friend."

Actually he'd meant to say "One of my best friends," but it seemed that part of the sentence had gotten lost on the way out.

Jaden turned back to the arena, but for the first time ever he wasn't concerned with the duels going on below them. Then Jesse scooted closer to him so that their arms rested against each other.

"You're my best friend too."

* * *

_Seven Years Later_-

Jaden stared at the ultrasound image and almost cried. She was absolutely beautiful. He sensed Jesse coming up behind him and then Jesse's arms were around his waist and his head on Jaden's shoulder.

"I still can't believe it," Jesse confessed and Jaden felt his voice vibrate across his skin.

They stared at their soon to be daughter for a long time, each lost in his own picture of their future. Watching her smile for the first time, take her first steps and learning to run, telling her all about how they'd met and about her wonderful aunts and uncle and how they'd saved the world again and again. And even farther into the future there would be school dances and graduations and maybe a few broken hearts, but they would get through it with her- possibly with a few siblings. Who knew? The possibilities were endless! But before they could do all that, there was one big thing they needed to do first.

"You know, we still have to name her," Jesse said softly, his lips brushing the skin on Jaden's neck.

Jaden smiled, recalling the day back at Duel Academy. "Do you still like Julia?"

Jesse hummed agreeably. "What about her middle name?"

"Well," Jaden began, breaking the embrace to turn around and face Jesse. "Considering that she finally hooked us up, it seems only fitting to name her after Alexis. And ask her to be Julia's Godmother."

Jesse smiled at the memory of Alexis setting him up on a supposed "blind date" with someone who was "a very close friend of mine and totally your type!" and walking into the restaurant to find Jaden waiting for him, having gotten the same story from Alexis.

"So then," Jesse said getting his phone from his pocket. "Should I text the soon-to-be-Godmother?"

"Carry on."

For a moment the only sound that broke the silence was the sound of Jesse typing out the message. But before he clicked send he read the message over.

"Oh."

Jaden turned once more away from the ultrasound. "What? What happened?"

"I misspelled Julia. I typed Julie instead."

They looked at each other over the phone. "Hmm," Jaden said in a thoughtful tone. "Julie Alexis Yuki-Anderson."

Jesse lowered the phone. "Julie Alexis Yuki-Anderson."

"Julie."

"Julie, pick up your toys."

"Julie, come here."

"We love you, Julie."

At this, both of them looked over at the picture of their daughter. They didn't even have to ask.

Jesse pressed send.

* * *

KYAAAA IS SO CUTE!

Oh and about Alexis hooking them up, that comes up in another story I'm writing. I've got about three going at once now, but I'm hoping to get that one up soon. It's part of a multi-chapter fic centered around their last night at Duel Academy and what SHOULD have happened.

Anyway, please drop a review on your way out!

_~Angel_


End file.
